6395 Victory Lap Raceway
|Ages = 8 - 12 |Released = 1988 |Theme = Town }} 6395 Victory Lap Raceway is a LEGO Town set, that was released in 1988. It contains the start/finish line of a Formula one race track with the grid, the pit lane and support facilities. Also included are four Formula one racers, a service truck with trailer and 13 Minifigures, including four race pilots, mechanics and spectators. Description The main structure consists of a long audience stand that runs above the pit lane, with a race control booth on one end and on the other a footbridge that leads over the race track to a staircase on the other side. On the bridge are also the start lights with time displays. The control booth contains one seat with a monitor and a telephone on 2x2 slopes in front of it. The pit lane comprises two pit stops, each equipped with a car jack, a fuel pump and a tool rack with a fire extinguisher, a wrench, a hammer and a walkie talkie. There are also two carts for spare wheels. On the opposite side of the race track is a camera stand on a brickbuild sliding track. The camera has a film reel and is mounted on a 2x2 turntable. The four included Formula 1 racers are identical in design and differ only in colour. They are consecutively numbered from 1 to 4. The service truck has a winch at the back to tow the race cars onto the trailer. On the sides are two storage compartments with a fire extinguisher and a spare wheel. Among the thirteen minifigures are the four race pilots, two Shell mechanics, one medic, who is equipped with a stretcher, and a race organizer with a chequered flag. The remaining five figures wear normal civilian clothing and may or may not be involved in the organization of the race or could be just normal spectators. Notes * This is largest raceway structure released to date. * The Formula 1 racers from the sets 6503 Sprint Racer (1988) and 1517 Race Car (1989) have the same design as the ones from this set. But both use the numbers "1" and "4" respectively, which also appear here. 6503 Sprint Racer has the same number and colour scheme as the No.1 from this set. 1517 Race Car is almost identical to No.4 but uses red trim instead of yellow. * The service truck and the fuel pumps in the pit lane carry Shell colours. There are also Shell billboards on the audience stand. * The baseplates with the race track print are the same as in 6381 Motor Speedway from 1987. They reappeared in just one other set, 4555 Freight Loading Station from 1995, which interestingly had nothing to do with racing. Minifigures Included See also ;Other LEGO System sets including race tracks * 6381 Motor Speedway (1987, Town), Formula 1 * 6551 Chequered Flag 500 (1992, Race), Cross Country * 6539 Victory Cup Racers (1993, Race), Go-Carts * 6337 Fast Track Finish (1996, Town), Formula 1 External links Category:Town Category:6000 sets Category:1988 sets